A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to amusement or entertainment devices, and, more particularly, to remote controlled talking amusement devices.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Amusement, entertainment or other devices from which voices or other sounds may be projected are old and well known in the prior art. For example, the following U.S. patents disclose such devices: Nos. 2,247,329; 2,324,774; 2,700,250; 2,942,380; and 3,064,390. In addition, it is well known in the prior art to provide amusement, entertainment and other devices with movable mouths or jaws that are either automatically or manually controlled to simulate speech or other sound patterns or facial expressions. For example, most of the above patents and U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,851 disclose devices having such capabilities. While the devices disclosed in the above-identified prior art patents appear to be capable of adequately performing their intended functions, they are, in general, relatively complex and expensive devices and have limited amusement or entertainment value.